


Yeosang Little Oneshots

by YeosangLovesBubbles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Angst, Choi San is Whipped, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Hongjoong is a busy guy, M/M, Vomit, Wooyoung is learning still, but not too busy for his baby, oneshots, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangLovesBubbles/pseuds/YeosangLovesBubbles
Summary: This is just a collection of Yeosang little one shots I'm writing, I will feature caretaker ships though!
Kudos: 19





	1. Daddy's Working ~Hongsang~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong's working in the studio when a tired Sangie

Hongjoong's POV

Finally, all I have to do now is add in the vocal ad libs. I've been working on this song for the past few weeks but I'm finally about to finish it! I quickly went to click on my audio files, all I have to do is add them in and then I'll be done!

*knocks*

Oh it must be Seonghwa coming to bring me dinner. I will admit these past few weeks I have been locked in this place but that's only because I need to get this done.

"Come in"

But it wasn't Seonghwa, instead it was Yeosang, he was holding his stuffies so he must be in little space.

I turned my chair towards him and asked,

"Hey honey, why aren't you with Mama?"

"I missed chu..."

Yeosang was looking down when he said that, I smiled softly at the small boy who looked a little tired.

But I was still super busy with my work, if he could just go to Seonghwa that'd be better.

"Daddy's working right now honey."

Yeosang started pulling on his sleeves and looking down,

"I-I know but, but"

His voice cracked at the end, I forgot that Yeosang was extra sensitive in little space. I stood up and walked to him, and then gave him a big hug. He hugged back tucking his head into my neck like he did with everyone.

"I'm sorry baby, I've been too busy lately..."

"Its ok, I just, m-miss you a lot."

I picked him up and walked back over to the chair at my desk and sat down with him on top of me. Yeosang sat on my lap tucking his head into my neck while I went back to using my mouse with one hand, and used the other to rub his back up and down.

I gently placed little kisses on the sleeping boy's cheek, he must've practiced a lot today since dinner's not even ready yet he's already sleepy.

"And done"

I whispered to myself. By now Yeosang was in a deep sleep with his head still tucked into my neck. I could feel his small warm breaths on my neck.

I was a little tired myself to be honest, I had been working nonstop all day.

I leaned back a little, giving Yeosang one last peck on the cheek, and wrapping my arms around him, before drifting into a sweet slumber of my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was cute :'D


	2. It's Ok Mama ~Seongsang~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa's having a hard time but Sangie comes and makes his day a little better (Get it? :D)

Seonghwa had been having a hard time lately, he had to go home from the studio because he couldn't get his voice to work right when they were recording a song for their next comeback.

Now Seonghwa is just sitting at his desk in his shared room, he felt his eyes burning. He had almost broke into tears at the studio because of how frustrated he was.

It was one of the reasons he was sent home. Yeosang was in little space, and the others knew Yeosang wouldn't want to see his caretaker in such a state. Seonghwa tucked his head further into his crossed arms feeling more tears well up.

*creak*

Seonghwa lifted his head up and turned his body towards the door. There stood Yeosang, holding his blanket, smiling happily.

Seonghwa quickly wiped his face making sure he was composed in front of Yeosang, Seonghwa stood up, walked towards Yeosang and said, in a nasal voice from crying,

"Hey baby, are the others home?"

"Yep! Wook Mama, I bwought you dis!"

Yeosang lifted up his blanket and put it 2 inches in front of Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa smiled lightly and said softly,

"Thank you baby."

Yeosang turned his head to the side and then spoke,

"Whats wong Mama?"

Seonghwa looked up to avoid oncoming tears from falling down his cheek and then said sniffling,

"Mama's had a hard day that's all baby..."

Yeosang puffed his cheeks and pouted, showing that he was thinking hard. Then he suddenly ran out the room, Seonghwa sat back down onto his bunk holding Yeosang's blanket on his cheek, it smelled like Yeosang's vanilla perfume, that scent always calmed Seonghwa down.

A few minutes later Yeosang ran back into the room and went to grab Seonghwa's hand.

"C'mon Mama!"

Seonghwa stood up and followed Yeosang who wrapped his hand around one of Seonghwa's fingers.

The two ended up in the living room, on the TV was Winnie The Pooh, on the couch there were blankets and pillows stolen from the members' rooms thrown on the couch, and on the table in front of the couch there was a bag of marshmallows.

Then Yeosang pulled Seonghwa over to the couch and sat down with him. Yeosang grabbed Seonghwa's hand and looked up at Seonghwa, then spoke in a small soft voice,

"When I feel icky I wike watching movies to weave those feewings! We can watch movies to weave the ickies behind!"

Yeosang said hugging Seonghwa, Seonghwa just smiled lightly and pulled Yeosang onto his lap.

'There's that vanilla scent again...'

He kissed Yeosang's forehead and whispered, "Thank you baby"

Then just before Yeosang dozed off in Seonghwa's lap he whispered back softly,

"It's ok Mama..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I kinda liked this one! You always see the caretaker comforting the little but never the other way around. This just shows that caretakers have feelings too, and can feel vulnerable as well! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Nightmares ~Yunminsang~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangie gets a nightmare so he goes to Yunho and Mingi's room for comfort  
> Sorry if I got the ship names wrong~ I couldn't find the real one to these three T-T  
> Also pretend Mingi and Yunho share a room, for the sake of this update.

Yunho and Mingi were both sleeping, Yunho was on the top bunk, Mingi was on the bottom. But Yunho had always been a light sleeper, he'd been awoken by a car driving down the road.

Mingi left the window open again. Yunho crawled down his ladder to go and close it, as he was walking past his shared bed, he threw a pillow that had fallen off his bed at Mingi's head in annoyance.

Mingi sat up quickly, thinking he was under attack only to find a grumbling Yunho who was closing the window. Yunho spoke in an annoyed tone

"Close the damn window before you fall asleep..."

Mingi yawned,

"Put in some headphones if it annoys you."

Yunho's eyes widened in disbelief at the absurd suggestion,

"Listen here you-"

Just as Yunho was about to say some rather, rude words, Mingi grabbed his hand and made a shush gesture with his hands.

A few seconds after the two went silent, they heard the pitter-patter of feet walking down the hallway outside their room, followed by sniffles.

Yunho walked to the door as Mingi got up to go with him. They opened the door to see Yeosang sitting on the floor, holding his stuffed koala with one hand and the other covering his eyes.

Mingi and Yunho's eyes widened, Mingi walked past Yunho and kneeled down in front of Yeosang, Yunho following him. When Mingi gently took Yeosang's hand from covering his eyes he said softly,

"Baby, it's ok, what's wrong?"

Yeosang looked up sniffling when he felt Yunho pet his hair, Yeosang then mumbled,

"N-nightmare..."

Mingi nodded stroking the back of Yeosang's hand, he then picked Yeosang up, Yeosang was quick to wrap his arms around, and tuck his head into Mingi's neck.

Mingi and Yunho walked back into their room closing the door behind. Normally Mingi would take Yeosang back to his room and the others would help put him back to sleep, but tonight Mingi too tired to stay with Yeosang in his room until he fell asleep.

So tonight Mingi sat on his bed, Yunho sitting beside him, with Yeosang's legs wrapped around his waist, Yeosang still hugging him with his head resting between Mingi's neck and shoulder.

Yunho whispered, "Do you wanna talk about it sweetie?"

"No."

Yunho nodded and then said, "Okay then, we won't talk about it."

The three sat there for a bit, Mingi rubbed Yeosang's back comfortingly as Yunho stroked Yeosang's cheek with his thumb.

"Can I sweep wif Mama an Dada?"

Yunho smiled, "Of course" Yeosang smiled back softly, tired from being up so late, Mingi scooted back on his bed still holding Yeosang, and then set him down beside him lightly. Afterwards Yunho crawled further into bed beside Yeosang, wrapping his arm around Yeosang, pulling the boy closer.

And just like that, the three fell asleep, with of course, no more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author squeal sounds*
> 
> Sorry... I just... loved it so much... T-T
> 
> Anyways this was a fun update! Later Gator!


	4. Little Space ~Woosang~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung finds out Yeosang's little secret (Another pun :D)

Yeosang was visibly stressed. The members could all see it. The past few weeks he had been trying to balance his excessive dance practice, along with his extra lessons he requested from their singing coach. And even now he was trying to learn how to produce from Hongjoong.

The members were all worried about him, every single one of them. But the person who worried the most, was Wooyoung. Yeosang's best friend.

'Yeosang are you ok?'

'Yeosang please take break.'

'Why aren't you sleeping?'

'Yeosang I'm worried about you...'

But every single time, Yeosang just shook it off with a simple, 'I'm fine.'

And after that Yeosang would leave the room. Right now all the members were out though, Yeosang said to the others that he himself needed a break from practice, and the worried members were quick to agree with him.

Yeosang sat on his bed alone in his room. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, lately he had just been more stressed than he should have. He just wished he could go back to when things were easy, like when he was a kid.

As Yeosang sighed and laid back in his bed he saw the stuffed animal Wooyoung gave him as a "joke-gift" for his birthday. Yeosang didn't like it but he kept it anyways.

Yeosang rolled over onto his stomach with his legs waving in the air and stared at the stuffed animal as his elbows propped him up and his hands held his face. Yeosang whispered staring at the stuffed animal longingly,

"you aren't stressed are you?"

Yeosang went to grab the stuffed animal and looked at it closely, Yeosang lost all thoughts of being the responsible adult everyone expected him to be, he smiled and whispered in a small voice,

"Can we be friends?"

Yeosang kept nodding with his ear close to his only stuffed animal, and then he clapped excitedly and exclaimed,

"Yay! ok, ok, otay? Otay?"

Yeosang smiled at his own words, it felt nice saying them in a sort of way, and it was kind of hard for him to go back to his normal pronunciation,

"Otay, we willw be fwiends, hehe ~"

But meanwhile that was all happening Wooyoung was outside the door hiding with his hand over his mouth. He had come back because the others were worried about Yeosang, but when he came back he saw Yeosang rolling around on his bed with a stuffed animal, talking in a voice as if he was four.

Wooyoung quietly left the hallway and then walked to the dorm's front door. Loudly opening and closing it, he didn't know what Yeosang was doing but he didn't want Yeosang to feel embarrassed, then he called out,

"Yeosang!"

Yeosang quickly jumped from his bed hiding his stuffed animal under his pillow, and clearing his throat, after he walked to the living room and said,

"Oh, hey Wooyoung"

"The others told me that I should come home and hang out with you, so I'm here"

"oh, ok cool"

"Let's go watch a movie"

Yeosang nodded and the two made their way to their shared room to watch TV. Yeosang sat on the bottom bunk and Wooyoung sat on the top.

But while Yeosang was drifting off to sleep watching a movie Wooyoung was on his phone looking something up.

'Why does my adult friend act like a kid'

Results:

10 signs your boyfriend is an immature man-child.

What is the mental condition when adults act like children?

'Hmm'

Wooyoung clicked on the latter and read through the responses to the question

'It's not that simple - these things never are. Whoever is acting like this needs tender loving care and not ridicule because it is most likely caused by some childhood trauma that was so painful that they have put a shield around them experiencing such pain or anxiety again or even anything they think is similar. what you could do is lovingly assure them of the reality (ensuring you know what your doing and have control of the situation) at each step. Take it slow and don't be bitter or angry if you don't get a result, some people need longer than others to flourish into the world and must treat them as if their life is yours.'

Wooyoung nodded to himself reading the response and then bent over the edge of his bunk to look at a sleeping Yeosang. 

'Yeosang has seemed stressed lately'

Wooyoung pressed the back arrow and searched for more answers,

Littles and everything about them.

Out of mere curiosity Wooyoung clicked on the article, not knowing what a little was, but as he read through it, he began to understand more and more.

He sighed after reading through the entire thing, "Yeosang..."

It had been two days since Wooyoung saw Yeosang doing that in his room. Wooyoung who was still trying to figure it out was of course the only one who knew still, not even Yeosang knew that Wooyoung saw him.

But over the past two days Wooyoung had been scheming something. Wooyoung did some research about littles and their tendencies depending on what age they regress to. Wooyoung thought back to what he saw Yeosang doing that day, rolling around on a blanket with a stuffy talking like a small child, his pronunciation off a bit as well.

So for now Wooyoung could only assume he was a baby boy. Wooyoung learned of the different types of littles, there were babyboys/babygirls, they often identify as a younger age, usually older than an infant but younger than a school age child. The average range would be a toddler to the kindergarten years. There were littles they usually identify in a range anywhere from the kindergarten years on up to pre-teens. But the term little was also used for a little in general. And then there were middles, along with a few other types but we won't get into that.

So after all that research Wooyoung wanted to try something out, the members had all decided to go out shopping at the mall but just as Wooyoung expected Yeosang decided to stay home. 

Once they all got to the mall Wooyoung told all the members that he was tired and would go back. But Wooyoung actually went to a toy store he found online a day prior to test his theory. Wooyoung bought stuffed animals, toy cars and even a couple of colorful balls that he saw.

And then Wooyoung entered the house, his bag full of toys in hand. He walked into his room to see Yeosang on his phone.

"Oh hey Wooyoung, why're you back so soon?"

"Oh, nothing I was just, tired, that's all."

Wooyoung sat in the middle of the room just staring at a wall, confusing Yeosang who gave him a look that said, 'what are you doing?...'

And then slowly but awkwardly he began taking the toys out and placing them on the ground around him, Yeosang's eyes widened for a moment and then he threw his phone to the side, sat up and asked,

"What are you doing?"

Wooyoung looked up at Yeosang with a look of innocence and said,

"Oh well um, I got you a few things, I thought you'd like them. Come, come."

Wooyoung said patting the ground next to him, Yeosang looked both confused and nervous for some reason.

There they sat awkwardly for a few minutes, and then Wooyoung rolled a red ball over to Yeosang. The ball hitting Yeosang's knees lightly. Yeosang looked at it and whispered,

"pretty"

his 'r' almost sounding like a 'w'

Wooyoung noticed that small detail in his speech pattern and took out a stuffed koala he bought for Yeosang. And then showed Yeosang smiling widely,

"Here Sangie, take it."

Yeosang slightly blushed at the nickname he heard rarely, and the he realized he was losing himself when he said,

"tank chu"

But just as Yeosang's eyes widened so did Wooyoung's smile.

"You're welcome Sangie."

And then Wooyoung scooted closer to Yeosang and took his hand rubbing Yeosang's palm with his fingers, and said in a calm voice,

"Sangie, how long have you been feeling small like this?"

Yeosang shrugged and pouted his lips, and then said softly and sadly,

"Onwy a fu days, I jus been so stwessed an sad watewy"

At this point Yeosang's eyes were beginning to water.

"im sowwy"

Wooyoung had heard enough and then pulled Yeosang in for a hug, but since the two were sitting on the ground it was more like Wooyoung pulled Yeosang's upper body onto his lap while Yeosang's legs dragged across the floor.

Wooyoung looked Yeosang in the eyes, his hands cupping Yeosang's cheeks and said,

"There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about Sangie, I love you, thank you for telling me ok?"

"Otay..."

Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang's hand and pulled him over to the desk and then sat down on the chair, and then pulled Yeosang with him, but Yeosang yelped after being surprised like that and then hid his face in Wooyoung's neck.

"Why don't we learn a little more about you ok Sangie?"

Yeosang nodded and then the two looked up things like things littles like, whats best for your little, what a caretaker is and how littles call them names like mommy and daddy.

Yeosang looked up at Wooyoung while they both read it, and said pointing at Wooyoung,

"Chu, my parepaker?"

Wooyoung nodded smiling at Yeosang and then Yeosang spoke one more time,

"Chu my daddy?"

And then Wooyoung cracked an even larger smile and Yeosang blushed and then hugged Wooyoung again, tucking his head into Wooyoung's neck.

It was clear that Wooyoung still had a lot to learn and that Yeosang was still getting comfortable around Wooyoung when he's Sangie. But it'll all turn out ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a two-part but it was easier just to put it all in one chapter on here


	5. Icky ~Sansang~ ft ateez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangie wakes up feeling icky and San worries

Ok so I don't know if this is fluff or angst, I don't even know how to write fluff. This was my attempt at it TT also this chapter may seem gross because it does contain vomit (like someone vomits in it ok.)

It was early morning, last night San and Yeosang were playing with Yeosang's stuffed animals on the bed, and then they fell asleep. San with his arms wrapped around Yeosang, and Yeosang who's head leaned against San's chest.

San awoke to sniffles, it was a sound he hated. He sat up quickly wiping his tired red eyes. When his eyes started to come back to focus he saw his Sangie crying at the edge of the bed.

San moved towards Yeosang still sitting down and tired, and said in a low hoarse voice,

"whats wrong baby?"

Just then Yeosang turned his head towards San, and the sight broke his heart, Yeosang's entire face was red from crying his eyes were red, he had snot coming down his nose and something brown on his mouth.

San's eyes widened when he realized what it was, his eyes moving to where Yeosang was facing earlier, and he saw a puddle of vomit.

He grabbed Yeosang and moved backwards on the bed quickly, and Yeosang started sobbing from his actions,

"i , i, i's sowwy dada! i's so sowwy" little whimpers following his words.

"oh, no no, its ok baby, dada needs to clean this up though, ok?"

Yeosang nodded wiping his eyes still heaving large breaths.

San picked Yeosang up, it was still early morning so Yeosang was tired and after crying, he was even more tired. Yeosang rested his head on his dada's shoulder. And San was pushing Yeosang's hair out of his eyes with one hand, and the other supporting Yeosang.

*knock knock*

San waited outside Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room wiping his tired eyes. Before the door was opened he wiped the corner of Yeosang's mouth with his sleeve and then Seonghwa opened the door, yawning.

"San, what are you doing?"

"Sangie threw up, he doesn't feel well either, can you watch him while I clean up?"

"oh yeah sure"

Seonghwa reached his arms out to grab Yeosang who looked like an absolute mess. His hair was ruffled, breathing uneven, face red, white shirt a little stained, and his eyes puffy.

Yeosang who was too tired to care just changed his position and latched onto Seonghwa's neck. San giving the back of his head a peck before leaving the room.

"are you feeling icky princess?"

"mmh"

"its ok baby, lets brush your teeth and then sleep ok?"

"mmh"

San was back in his room taking off the bedsheets and blankets. But of course as any caregiver would he subconsciously examined the puke to realize what caused it.

Yesterday Yeosang had oatmeal, sandwich with some snacks, and then they had hotdogs and burgers after going to the mall, Yeosang had a plain burger though.

San nodded to himself with the thought that the oatmeal just hurt his stomach.

He picked up the sheets and the blankets that had gotten dirty and threw them into the washer.

He heard a loud sizzling noise coming from the kitchen, it was Wooyoung cooking breakfast, Wooyoung had obviously heard San because without even turning around to see San he asked,

"What are you doing up? Where's Yeosang?"

san walked over to the table and sat at one of the chairs,

"He threw up this morning and I had to wash the sheets."

Wooyoung turned off the stove and turned around with a worried face.

"Where is he now? Is he ok?"

"Yes yes, he's fine, he's sleeping with Hongjoong and Seonghwa now. You should probably only make him some plain toast and water."

Wooyoung nodded.

"Well ok then."

~30 Minutes Later~

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had awoken from the smell of bacon filling the air, of course they had to make sure Yeosang ate too because he lost a lot of liquids and solids after his accident.

"Come on Sangie"

Hongjoong picked Yeosang up, he had just finished putting a large sweater on Yeosang since the once white T-shirt Yeosang had worn to bed was now covered in stains.

It was clear Yeosang still didn't feel well though, he kept shifting in Hongjoong's arms and squeezing his eyes shut.

They made it into the kitchen where they were greeted by five other members. But of course they were all already informed on the situation from San so they didn't ask many questions.

Yeosang sat in his chair, his face showing his discomfort. And his lips even trembled.

Jongho walked over and leaned down to make eye level with Yeosang and said in a soft tone as San watched worriedly,

"Sangie baby, are you ok?"

Jongho placed his hand on Yeosang's head and felt how warm it was. By now everyone was staring at Yeosang with worried faces. Yeosang sniffled and whispered,

"no, twummy hurts, head hurts, evwyfing hurts..."

"Oh baby, its ok, do you still want toast?"

Yeosang nodded and San sat down next to him in his chair. Yeosang grabbed his toast and ate a few bites, it was an awkward silent breakfast as sniffles from Yeosang were heard the entire time.

And then after breakfast Wooyoung suggested that Yeosang and San stayed home while the others went to the studio. Once they left San was going to get blankets for Yeosang since the current ones were still in the wash, but while he was gone Yeosang's stomach acted up again.

Yeosang sat in front of the toilet his throat hurt, his eyes teary, his stomach churning, and his skin sweaty and pale.

Yeosang had thrown up maybe four times this time, normally when he would get sick like this he would cry a tiny bit but being in little space made everything worse.

San was grabbing blankets and pillows happily until he heard gut-wrenching sobs that sounded like they were tearing through someone's chest. He dropped the blankets and ran down the hall to where the noise was coming from to find a crying Yeosang on the floor.

San ran over to Yeosang who sat in a ball on the floor and hugged him, he then spoke softly,

"Baby, its ok, I'm here, dada's here ok. How many times did you throw up honey?"

Yeosang cried for a little longer before choking out the words,

"fo twimes"

San nodded and then looked over to the toilet where inside was a wheat colored liquid.

"Does your head hurt baby?"

Yeosang nodded, he had calmed down by now and had hugged his dada silently, resting his head on his shoulder.

San sighed with relief, Yeosang just had a common case of food poisoning, yes that's not good but its better than it being anything worse.

It was now obvious headache, vomiting all the meals you eat, and he had burgers yesterday, so the one he ate could've caused Yeosang to get food poisoning.

San picked Yeosang up and laid him down on the bed, as long as Yeosang didn't eat anything else he wouldn't be able to throw up since he already threw up the only things in his stomach.

San tucked Yeosang in, kissed his head and whispered,

"Dada's gonna go get medicine ok?"

Yeosang who was still in pain but felt a little better just hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... I need to learn how to write fluff... this was supposed to be fluff. instead Babie Yeo keeps crying and he's sick, *facepalm*


	6. Alone ~Yeosang/Ateez~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members are too busy and Sangie feels a little alone...  
> p.s. these ' mean inner thoughts so just someone's thoughts~

*sniffle*

*sniffle sniffle*

Yeosang wiped his leaking nose, he had just received a punishment from Yunho, his daddy, for talking back. That was because of Mingi. Mingi and Yeosang got along just fine on a normal day yes, but when Yeosang was in little space, their personalities clashed a tiny bit.

And today, Yeosang got mad at Mingi for hogging his daddy, when the two were playing a mobile game.

"Sangie baby~ Come out."

It was San, he was probably sent in by Daddy like he always is. 

San sat against the wall next to the closet and did his and his baby's secret code. 3 knocks, 2 taps, and then one scratch on the wall. Then it was repeated but by Yeosang, signaling that Yeosang was ready to come out.

When San opened the closet door the light from the room hit Yeosang's already burning eyes causing the little to make noises of discomfort.

"Awh, baby"

San scooped up his Sangie like it was nothing and the turned around to walk out the room with him.

"Sangie Baby, you're going to be good for your daddy right? Gonna go give him kisses?"

Yeosang nodded biting his lip, slightly embarrassed that his Dada found out about his fight with his Daddy.

San walked into the living room holding Yeosang who's head was tucked into his neck. And there was his Daddy, playing with Mingi, smiling with Mingi, and probably not thinking about Sangie at all.

It's not that Sangie didn't like Mingi, but Mingi was a playful, loud and reckless, he also loved playing games with Daddy, Sangie was a quiet and sometimes shy little, who was possessive of his caregivers.

It also didn't help that Yunho was one of Sangie's main caregivers.

San sat down with Sangie in his lap next to Yunho, he began watching tv while bouncing Sangie on his knee trying to keep him happy. But Sangie was only focusing on his Daddy playing that new game with Mingi, not even sparing Sangie a glance.

'But, but Sangie cwame chu mwake sowwy'

Sangie just kept staring at his Daddy who was talking nonsense to Mingi about killing people, and reviving teammates.

'Daddy, hewo, im wight herew wook at me.'

Sangie was getting angry and sad right now, his daddy wasn't paying attention to him even though he was sad, and his neither was his dada!

'fwis is twash.'

Sangie looked up at his Dada and whispered,

"Sangie has chu mwake."

"Does my baby need help?"

"nwo nwo, sangie big boy."

His dada let out laugh and said ok, Sangie hopped off his lap mumbling while walking away,

"twash men I hwope you dont see amy wainbows for free years."

Sangie didn't really have to use the bathroom now, so he was just sitting on the floor in his room playing with his toy cars, his lips trembling violently.

*sniff sniff*

he began to let out tiny whimpers and little sniffles.

"daddy no wove me any mo, dada no cware fo me no mo, and mama, gone gone..."

His eyes started tearing up, right now he felt like a little who was all alone, no mama, no dada, no daddy, no caregiver, just him, he's alone.

Sangie looked at his legs that were stretched out in front of him, he was previously driving his little cars on it, but his little teary eyes followed where they were pointing, and he saw his drawings from a few days ago hung up on the wall.

Then an idea hatched in that precious little mind of his,

'daddy, dada, and mama wove my twarwings...'

Yeosang stood up wobbly at first and pulled his crayons and papers out of his little cubby that held his previous art projects and the little gifts he would get and cherish.

He set them all on the floor in front of him and got to work.

But the more he worked the sadder he got, he had been away from his caregivers for 30 minutes, and they weren't looking for him. But every time he felt his eyes burn up and tears form, he shook it off when he looked at all the drawings he was making for everyone.

He sat back and wiped his head with his crayon in his hand, causing a streak of blue to run across it, but his hands and arms were already covered in crayon as well, so there was no point in still trying to stay clean.

'awmost done! fust the scissors mow.'

Sangie only knew of scissors in Hongjoong's room, so he got up still wobbly on his feet and ran into Hongjoong's room and saw Hongjoong,

"Hi honey, why aren't you with your daddy's? Are you ok?"

Hongjoong noticed Sangie's puffy eyes from his crying earlier, but Sangie wanted to keep his drawings a secret until he was done. 

"cam Sangie hwave somefing?"

"Oh, sure honey what do you need?"

"this fwease"

Hongjoong who was busy on his phone nodded and then Sangie ran away real fast. But then Hongjoong looked up to see what Sangie took and only noticed missing scissors, and then it hit him,

"Yeosang wait!"

~~~

Yunho finally won the match with Mingi and looked around for Sangie, since Sangie always apologizes after realizing what he did wrong. But not seeing Sangie, he looked over to San and asked,

"San, where's Sangie"

San looked over from the tv and said,

"Oh he's in the bathroom-"

But then he looked down at his phone and mumbled,

"but that was 40 minutes ago-"

Just as worry took over their faces they heard Hongjoong yelling,

"Yeosang wait!"

And then they heard a big thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is next~  
> Also I not gonna lie though I kind of teared up writing the the Sangie Sad Scene. :/


	7. Alone ~Yeosang/Ateez~ pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangie comes face to face with the people who made him feel so alone

Sangie ran down the hall with the scissors, eager to finish his "art" but then he heard Hongjoong yell his name, he looked back while slowing down but tripped over a small house plant that was for decorative purposes, he fell over, scissors still in hand, and they poked into the skin of Yeosang's arm as he fell to the floor.

He didn't feel anything at first, but then it suddenly felt as if he had been hit in the arm so he looked down silently and saw his pink pastel sweater paw turning a darker shade of pink, on the verge of red, the scissors poking into it, he then touched the darkening fabric and saw the color on his fingers through the fabric.

"Yeosang!"

He looked over his breathing becoming intense from the oncoming panic then he saw Hongjoong who's eyes widened and as he was stepping towards Sangie he heard others call him.

"Yeosang!!"

Sangie looked to the other side of the hall to see his caregivers looking at him with a shocked expression on their faces, and then he looked back down at himself and saw the sweater paw he had on his sleeve was no longer the pretty pastel pink, instead it was a dark red, and the smell of his dada's cologne that was on it previously, was now replaced with a disgusting metallic smell.

Sangie's vision was beginning to blur from tears and the pain of it all finally kicked in. He started sobbing after seeing the blood that was soaking through his sweater paw on his hands, using his hands to wipe his tears only made blood get on his face.

San ran over to Sangie and pulled up the fabric that was turning red, that way he could get a better look, and it seemed like Yeosang a long cut going up his wrist from the blade of scissors

Mingi brought a towel that way they could apply pressure to the cut and prevent any unnecessary blood from gushing.

They all loaded up into the car, Sangie, Yunho and San in the backseat, Mingi and Hongjoong in the front, at the moment Seonghwa, Jongho, and Wooyoung were out getting food.

The car ride was quiet, but that didn't make it any better. All that could be heard were sniffles from Sangie, he didn't say a word, he didn't look hurt though, in a physical way at least, other than the towel wrapped around his wrist and lower arm.

Yunho and San noticed Sangie moving so that he sat upright, letting go of their hands. San looked down at Sangie and said,

"Baby, lay back down, you need to be careful, you have an ouchie"

Sangie bit his lip for a second and then said,

"no, Sangie no feel comfy wif chu"

Both Yunho and San looked at each other after hearing those words, Yunho went to rub Sangie's head and say

"Baby, are you-"

Sangie pulled himself away from Yunho with tears filling his eyes, San saw that the towel was coming undone,

"Yeosang stop-"

Sangie was now breathing heavily and pulled away from San as well.

"No Twouch Me!"

After he yelled gathering everyone's attention, Sangie's sniffles began to pick up he was holding his hurt hand close to his chest and making himself smaller so that no one could touch him.

But then he looked up and saw Mingi looking at him with concerned eyes from the front seat, Mingi was always so sweet but Yeosang still got jealous of him.

That caused Sangie to make grabby hands and reach out to Mingi sobbing,

"Minnie! Mi-mi-Minnie!"

Mingi reached his arms to the backseat and pulled Sangie to the front making sure that his hurt arm still had pressure on it.

And once Sangie was sitting on Mingi's lap he just placed his head on Mingi's chest, his breathing finally calming down after Mingi rubbed his back.

San and Yunho sat in the back not knowing what just happened, but it didn't change the fact that their baby didn't want to be touched by them, and that broke their hearts.

When they arrived to the hospital a nurse took Sangie back to the O.R.

Thankfully it was a minor cut on his arm and it didn't hit any direct veins so he didn't lose much blood, but they said they'd keep him overnight just to maintain his systems since he got a sudden blood transfusion to make up for the loss of blood.

Seonghwa, Jongho, and Wooyoung made it to the hospital in time though, 

"Where's Sangie?"

Seonghwa asked Hongjoong, Seonghwa's face was a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Ah, they're all done patching him up, he's fine now, we were just waiting for all of you to get here. C'mon."

Yunho said before everyone walked off,

"Me and San, will go after you."

Hongjoong nodded, but Seonghwa whispered, "What happened?" Hongjoong whispered back, "I'll tell you about it tonight."

~~~

Wooyoung, Seonghwa, and Jongho entered the room and saw Yeosang on a bed, looking down with his hands in his lap, one hand had a tiny bit of white wrap on it since the arm had just been wrapped.

Wooyoung walked over to hug Yeosang and Jongho followed, Seonghwa just stared from the doorway worried. Wooyoung was the first to speak,

"Yeosang are you ok?"

He nodded biting his lip, but that didn't reassure the others, Jongho added,

"Yeosang what's wrong? Is Sangie here?"

Yeosang looked up at Jongho and then looked back down, nodding again.

Wooyoung and Jongho went into hug Sangie who looked like he was going to cry.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Wooyoung asked.

Sangie only sniffled his breathing getting faster before he let out a little sob. And then said while sobbing,

"Daddy an Dada no wove S-Sangie amymore, they, they, m-mad at Sangie..."

Wooyoung and Jongho looked back towards Seonghwa, who was also a main caretaker of Yeosang's, and his eyes shot up at Sangie's words and then he walked over to the bed and kneeled down to be at Sangie's eye-level, Wooyoung and Jongho leaving to give them space.

"Sunflower, your daddies love you very much, what made you think that?"

Sangie was rubbing his eyes as tears flowed from them causing his eyes to get even more swollen and his eyelids red from the hard rubbing.

Seonghwa took Sangie's hands and placed them in his lap, and the Seonghwa cupped Sangie's face. His breathing was speeding up, and his chest went back and forth at a fast and unsteady pace.

"Shh, calm down Sangie, what are bunnies?"

"Pw-pwetty"

"What are flowers?"

"Pw-pw-pwetty"

Now Yeosang's sobs were only sniffles from being busy talking to his Mama.

"And what are you?"

*sniffle*

"Pwetty..."

"Good sunflower, now tell Mama what happened while Mama was gone."

"Daddy, an, an Dada no wove Sangie, they no pay tention to Sangie. so, so sangie wanna make them happy, so sangie dwa fings for them, but, but sangie get hurt and now they mad at sangie for getting hurt."

Seonghwa looked Sangie in the eye nodding to every word and showing that he was listening, then wrapping his arms around Sangie's lower back pulling him into a hug, Sangie's chin tucked on Seonghwa's head and Seonghwa's head pressed against his chest to hear for his cute little heartbeat. 

He lifted his head to look Sangie in the eye and in a comforting voice he said while ribbing the little's back,

"Sangie, they love you so much, I promise, I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I wish I was there with you. Next time, promise Mama you will tell someone how you feel, whether it's me, Daddy, Dada, Minnie, Joongie, or any other big person ok?"

"Yes Mama."

Seonghwa smiled at his little sunflower.

"Ok, Minnie and Joongie want to say hi next, they got you something special."

"Otay Mama, wove you."

Seonghwa smiled and then gave Sangie a kiss on the nose, causing Sangie to scrunch his face. Then left the room, Hongjoong and Mingi coming in after. Hongjoong held a tiny teddy bear and a balloon, meanwhile Mingi held baby blankets that were probably bought at the hospital gift shop that new fathers and mothers bought things for their newborn babies.

Hongjoong smiled and ran up to Sangie's bed.

"Hi bunny, look what we brought you!!"

Hongjoong placed the teddy bear he was holding into Sangie's lap, and he tied the balloon to a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. Mingi squatted down next Hongjoong to be at Sangie's eye-level and then put the blanket on top of Sangie, and then rubbed his thigh comfortingly while looking at Hongjoong adoringly as Hongjoong showed Sangie all the little details that were on the teddy bear.

"Look his little nose is made out of a black bead, and he even has cute little ears, and pretty brown eyes just like yours!"

After Hongjoong said that last part he leaned forward really fast and gave Sangie a kiss on the middle of the forehead, right between his eyes.

Sangie only giggled in return and Mingi looked at the two as if they were the most entertaining people in the world.

"tank chu Joongie."

Hongjoong smiled at Sangie brightly and Mingi went to grab Sangie's good hand and looked him in the eye, saying with a serious, but soft tone,

"Angel, what happened in the car earlier?"

Sangie's smile left his face and he began to pet his new teddy bear on the head nervously, eyes threatening to tear up.

"I just, just fought that, that no one, wove Sangie, no one carew about Sangie. Th-that, Sangie was, was all awone."

Mingi shook his head lightly and took Sangie, and Hongjoong's hand, looking at both of them.

"Angel no matter what, we'll always care about you, I'll always care about you, both of you are so important to me."

Hongjoong smiled at Mingi and then looked over to Sangie once again.

"We love you Bunny."

Sangie just nodded while petting Hongjoong's hair and holding Mingi's hand. Mingi stood up pulling Hongjoong with him,

"We're gonna go now, your daddy and dada have been so worried about you."

Sangie just nodded waving his good hand at the pair.

And then San and Yunho finally entered. When San and Yunho ran over to the side of the bed asking if Sangie was ok, Sangie only looked down in shame, slightly angry, slightly sad, and slightly embarrassed. 

San looked at Sangie with worried eyes,

"What's wrong Kitten? Does your arm hurt?"

"no..."

"Does your head hurt?"

"n-no..."

"Well then what's wrong?"

Sangie sniffled feeling tears build up in his eyes he looked up his big bloodshot sparkling eyes looking at the worried faces of Yunho and San. That was all he needed to release the sob he had been holding in.

"H-hug-huggies, pw, pwease Dada"

Sangie made grabby hands towards San and he immediately hugged Sangie, carefully, but firmly, to reassure Sangie that his Dada was right there with him.

"It's ok Kitten, it's fine, everything's ok."

"Sangie's s-sowwy, Sangie was bad."

Yunho got closer to Sangie and said with soft tone,

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy should've been with you."

He sniffled looking at his caregivers, now making grabby hands towards Yunho as well. Yunho hugged both San and Sangie and stayed like that for a second.

At least until Sangie remembered why he was sad in the first place and then he pushed both caretakers away only to cry even harder.

"Bu, bu, bu-but chu no care fo Sangie, chu, chu, mad at Sangie fo causing twouble, an, an, chu no wove Sangie!"

San was quick to try and calm Sangie down holding his hands still

"Shh, shh, shh... calm down Kitten."

Yunho looked Sangie in the eye and asked calmly,

"Bunny, what made you think that?"

Sangie just escaped San's grasp on his hands kept on scratching at his eyelids they burned from all the tears that had fallen from them today, while rubbing and scratching his eyes violently he poked his eye which caused him to whimper and one eye to close completely.

Yunho just pulled Sangie into a silent hug, and all he could do in return was rest his head on Yunho's shoulder sniffling.

The entire scene just broke San's heart, Sangie was an absolute mess his eyes were red and swollen, his hands were sticky and sweaty, and his mouth had drool falling from it from the excessive uncontrollable sobbing that were now reduced to hiccups and small shaking spasms.

Yunho just rocked him back and forth in the hug and San rubbed Sangie's legs.

Yunho looked at Yeosang with a serious look now,

"Bunny, I am so sorry, this is in no way your fault it's Daddy's fault, ok? Daddy's not mad at you, he's never mad at you."

Sangie nodded still sniffling and San moved forward and cupped Sangie's face, by now San had slightly glassy eyes, and said smiling at Sangie,

"Next time you feel this way come and tell one of us, ok Kitten?"

"O, otay..."

And just like that, Sangie realized that no matter what, he'd never be alone, as long as he had his seven members with him, he'd always have someone.


End file.
